


Sugar Darlin'

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Series: Sugar Rush [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Meetings, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy, Sugar baby Alexander Hamilton, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Use of polyvore links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: Alex and John are broke college students on Summer break working at a hotel, what better way to make some extra money than to get sugar daddies? That is a good idea, right?





	Sugar Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> I worte this instead of updating another fanfic because I sadly lack self control

“How about this one? He says he likes cats an-”

 

“I’m more of a dog person.”

 

“Alex, you’re looking for a sugar daddy not a husband, so what if you like dogs more?”

 

“I would take a sugar mama too.”

 

Alex rolled over on his bed which he had been hanging upside down on for the past hour now. He and his best friend, John Laurens were scrolling on a sugar dating site where the less wealthy could meet people of wealthier status for a mutually satisfying agreement.

John had come up with the idea about two months go and had found himself, not one, but two sugar daddies already. Now, granted they were a couple, but it still meant John was getting five thousand more dollars a month than he usually did, not to count what he made from actually working.

 

“I don’t think I’m asking for too much,” Alex said sitting up to look at the laptop screen, “all I want is someone not married, no drama whatsoever, and not old enough to be my grandfather.”

 

“Some of these men look very good for their ages,” John said with a laugh, “but really, you’ve like said no to everyone on this site, do you know what you dislike about them?”

 

“I don’t know,” Alex’s shoulders slumped forward, “what made you pick Lafayette and Mulligan?”

 

“They were cute and wanted to actually do stuff, not just... pay to play? Is that what they call it?”

 

Alex let out a laugh, “you sound like an old man when they say, ‘that’s what the kids are calling it these days,” Alex did his best impression of a very old man and fell into another fit of laughter, burying his head into his pillows.

 

John blushed but also began to laugh, “shut up.”

 

“Maybe I’m just not cut out to be a sugar baby?”

 

“Maybe it’s that you have someone else in mind? If you’re comparing everyone to Washing-”

 

Alex threw a pillow at John which hit him in the face before he could even finish their history professor’s name, “I am not comparing anyone to him, I’ve told you, I admire Mr. Washington but not in a, ‘if you weren’t my professor I’d fuck you’ kind of way, just in a ‘you’re really amazing in your field of work’ way, get it?”

 

John rolled his eyes and mumbled about Alex being difficult to work with before scrolling back down the list sugar parents.

“Oh, they’re cute,” Alex jabbed his finger at the computer screen and the newly refreshed, featured members section.

 

There were two men in the profile picture, one with a curly afro and the other had a much shorter cut. There was a line going through the picture that took away some more identifiable features, like their eyes.

 

John was hopeful, “want to look at their profile?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex said practically attaching himself to John’s shoulders as he looked at their profile.

 

It said they were social drinkers and non smokers, they had occupations in the government on a Federal level, and were networth of three hundred million dollars.

 

“Damn they’re loaded,” Alex said staring at their other pictures and reading the small about me they had typed about being from Virginia but spending a lot of time in either D.C. or New York for work. John put the laptop into his hands so he could have more control as he looked through everything.

Alex was still scrolling around their profile when he received a notification that his own profile had been viewed, he opened a new tab to see it was the account he was looking at.

 

“Shit, they must have seen I was looking at their account do I message them or…?” Alex asked placing the laptop in John’s lap.

 

“You don’t have to,” his friend responded and pointed the corner, “they messaged you.”

 

Alex gulped as he opened the inbox message.

 

Southern_Virginians (Couples): Hello, my name is James, I saw you had looked at our profile and checked yours out too. It seems we have a lot of similar interests, would you care to get to know each other better?

 

“What do I do?!”

 

“You said they were cute and loaded! Don’t be shy, go ahead, show them that good old Hamilton charm! If anyone can woo someone with words it’s you.”

 

Alex took in a deep breath and began to type.

 

Little_Lion: Hi, sure! My name is Alexander, I would like to get to know you too what would you care to talk about?

 

“Good?” Alex asked showing John just before he hit send.

 

“Perfect,” John assured him.

 

Alex waited another moment and the response came through.

 

Southern_Virginians (Couple): You are in college, correct? What year are you in and what are you studying/intending to study?

 

Little_Lion: I’m a finance major, but on the pre-law track. I want to be a lawyer. What did you study in college?

 

Southern_Virginians (Couple): I studied philosophy, Thomas studied political science.

 

Little_Lion: Cool. Do you like books?

 

Southern_Virginians (Couple): Yes, I enjoy a nice book. Why?

 

Little Lion: How do you feel about Shakespeare? And because the last person I talked to said books were stupid and I didn’t even know how to argue with such a bad opinion (and I can usually argue against anyone’s bad opinions)

 

Southern_Virginians (Couple): Shakespeare, is of course a literature genius. I can’t even imagine arguing with someone like that. And is that so? Tell me are you on your school’s debate team?

 

Little_Lion: Yes, but I’m kind of an unofficial member of the team, I only come for competitions so our school will win. The rest of the team is full of people with horrible opinions and I don’t have the time or patience.

 

Southern_Virginians (Couple): Haha I can’t wait for you talk to Thomas then, he loves debating, I’m sure you two could entertain each other, either debating against one another, or picking apart the arguments of others.

 

Little_Lion: That sounds like fun

 

John nudged Alex suddenly reminding his friend of his presence on the bed, “I gotta go, Laf and Herc are taking me to this after dark art gallery.”

 

“Okay, bye,” Alex said absently as he talked back and forth with James. If it wasn’t for the fact John was relieved his friend had finally found a person on the site he clicked with he might have been a tad bit annoyed at the dismissive behavior.

 

Two weeks later and Alex was talking to either James and Thomas through email throughout the day and the three of them would talk on the phone every single night. They quickly found things they had in common, and things they didn’t. Politics was something they always “debated” over, and usually turned into more or less of an argument. Their anger was short lived however because despite never technically saying the words, “I’m sorry” they showed it to each other through small actions. James and Thomas would buy something for Alex from his Amazon wishlist and Alex would send James a nice book recommendation and unique French recipes to Thomas.

 

Today was going to be their first video chat which was timed for shortly after Alex’s shift at the hotel he worked at ended and would give Thomas and James time to get comfortable after checking in at wherever they’d be staying. The two Virginians had an apartment in the city, but it was getting renovated and wouldn’t be ready until the following weekend, which would also be the weekend they had all agreed upon to meet in person.

 

Alex was a bit on the nervous side but shrugged it off, they were both nice men with shitty political opinions, but aside from that they were all really hitting it off. He stood at the welcome desk with a bored look on his face, his shift ended soon, but of course, as always Seabury was running late.

 

There was only one confirmed late check in, so Alex wasn’t too worried about taking his phone out to check his email, nothing from either Thomas or James. He sighed aloud, the hotel was so boring during the evening. John had texted him half an hour ago saying even the restaurant was having a slow night with only delivering room service to a few people

 

“Sorry, I’m late Hamilton, traffic.”

“Slow night anyways, no one even asked me for food recommendations,” Alex lit up at seeing the other employee, finally he could get out of here. He quickly began to pack up, not even changing out of his [uniform](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=8872788&.svc=copypaste-and&id=225341362). He felt lucky, there was a car that had just pulled in, probably the late check in. He pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder and began to head out, but his phone vibrated with a notification saying he had received an email from James. It had said they had just reached their hotel, Alex told him he would be a bit late since he was just getting to leave work.

 

Alex stepped outside shivering as the cool summer night air pushed against him, instantly regretting not bringing his sweater with him, his blazer wasn’t nearly warm enough.

 

“Alex said he just got off from work, he’ll call once he gets home.”

 

“Hm, it’s pretty late for him to be just getting home, he takes the bus right?”

 

“I believe so.”

 

Alex froze as he heard the two very familiar voices coming from the parking lot. There were slight differences that talking on the phone made, but it was undeniable who they were. Alex didn’t know what to do. He wanted to meet them, but not now, not in his uniform, and right outside his job. He really couldn’t avoid them though, they’d either see him or he would have to take a dive into some rose bushes in front of the hotel and he wasn’t doing that, so he sucked it up and kept walking, not really sure how this would go.

 

The first thing he noticed was Thomas was much taller than he had expected, and he walked with a very confident aura that practically surrounded him. It wasn’t fake like other rich people that came to stay at the hotel and wanted everyone to believe they were confident, Thomas didn’t even need to try.

 

James had a very sophisticated look about himself, he seemed to Alex like he was confident, but maybe not as confident as Thomas was.

Alex swallowed and slowly began to walk over, maybe he could walk by and they wouldn’t notice? Sadly, the chances of that happening were quickly wiped away when-

 

“Alexander, will you cover for Lee tomorrow!? He has strep throat… or so he claims,” Seabury was standing in the doorway with his cell phone in his hand.

 

Alex’s eyes widened, he could never say no to extra hours though, “yeah, sure, he had the afternoon shift, right?”

 

“Yup,” his co-worker responded as he turned to go inside.

 

“Alright,” Alex turned around and saw the two Virginians, “where’d they go…?” He wondered aloud and shook it off.

 

“Hamilton.”

 

“Huh?” Alex jumped out the sound of his last name, turning around to see two figures illuminated by the light of the outdoor lanterns.

 

Thomas took a step towards him, and pointed, “you wouldn’t tell us your last name, but your name tag says it.”

 

“I um… I didn’t realize you guys were staying at the hotel I worked at,” he answered truthfully.

 

James laughed, “neither did we.”

 

They stood there for an awkward moment until James reached his hand out, he gently pulled Alex into a quick hug, “it’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

“Yeah,” Alex cleared his throat, “I mean nice to meet you two too.”

 

“I thought you were going ho- oh…” John had just stumbled out of the automatic door and upon seeing what he had walked outside to was about to backtrack inside again.

 

“We need to go check in, you can go talk to your co-worker,” Thomas said as he turned to take his bag up to the door with James.

 

“Oh, right, yeah,” Alex awkwardly went over to John, “this wasn’t planned and I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Shit,” John looked back into the hotel where James and Thomas now stood, “was it awkward?”

 

“Yes,” Alex let out a shaky breath, “fuck, I’m nervous and I never get nervous.”

 

“Look, just calm down, they’ll probably come back out, or invite you up to their room, if you feel okay with it, go for it, I mean this is only what? A week earlier than intended, not that bad.”

 

Alex gave a nod and waited with John who was reassuringly rubbing his shoulder, after about five minutes, his phone vibrated in his pocket, making him jump out of surprise. He opened up his email to see a simple message from Thomas.

 

From Thomas- If you’re comfortable with the idea, you can come upstairs, we are in room 1776, if not we could talk over some coffee in that restaurant on the first floor.

 

Alex showed John the message, “fuck, what do I do?”

 

“What do you want to do, Alexander?”

 

Alex tapped his foot a few times before sighing, “if I go up there, in like ten or twenty minutes could you check in?”

 

“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t do that without you asking?” John laughed, “go on, it’ll be fine, maybe change though, don’t get me wrong you look the best in that uniform out of everyone here, but…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I have a few outfits here from those times we went out straight after work, they’re in the staff room, help me pick one?”

 

“But of course.”

 

After about ten minutes of arguing over what to [wear](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=8872788&.svc=copypaste-and&id=225345774) and which way his belt was supposed to fasten Alex was in front of Thomas and James’ room door, fidgeting with his belt and looking down.

 

“What if I manage to fuck this up?”

 

“You won’t, just, remember the golden rule, no politics and you’ll be fine.”

 

“I sort of broke that rule a while ago, and let me tell you,” Alex moved his hand towards the door, “their opinions are shit.”

 

“Please tell me you didn’t tell them that?”

 

“I did, we argued, I sent James a nice book recommendation list and Thomas a recipe for that French food Lafayette let you share with me a while ago.”

 

John put his face into his own hands and sighed, “okay, okay, whatever, here, just take this.”

 

“Take wha- no.”

 

John was holding out a small box to him, it read, “protection for all occasions,” on the front with the silhouette of a condom on the back, “I know this is your first time meeting them, but things happen, you should have these in case it does go that way.” John pushed the box into Alex’s unwilling hand.

 

“Okay, but I don’t want them seeing the giant condom box in my hand, does that even sound normal to you?”

 

“I bought condoms with me when I first met Laf and Herc.”

 

“Did you fuck them the first time you met though?”

 

“Yes, actually, I did, one of the best first date fucks I ever had, so let’s take my advice an- gotta go,” John was already turning to speed down the hall before Alexander could even get in a word to stop him. What had made him leave so abruptly? Alex turned around, prepared to finally knock when he found he did not have to, for both Thomas and James were standing in the doorway with equally amused smiles on their faces.

 

“Tell us more about our ‘shit opinions,” Thomas put air quotes around the quoted phrase as a light blush crawled its way onto the younger man’s face.

 

“I mean, pick a topic, you know I’ll tell you why your opinions are wrong in a heartbeat,” he promised as they motioned him inside.

 

James hummed, “We just got away from work, let's entertain a less argumentative subject, shall we?”

 

“Fine, but if you ever want to hear me drag your opinions through the mud, just let me know,” the younger man promised with a grin.

 

“Well, darlin’ just keep in mind those shit opinions you call them, get us elected.”

 

“You're elected officials, holy shit,” Alex let out a breathless laugh, “I'm googling you. Wait, did that sound creepy? Your public figures though so it's not that creepy, like if you've been elected something should come up without me seeming like a creeper-”

 

“Alexander,” James interrupted his ongoing rant.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You look lovely, but you're talking so much you could put most attempts at a filibuster to shame,” Thomas said as he tugged him to sit down on the couch between himself and James.

 

“Thank you,” Alex laughed, “I almost started one of those during history class, my professor made me stop though.”

 

James laughed openly, “I wonder why,” he said sarcastically.

 

“I would have won,” he mumbled shortly and Thomas shook his head.

 

“You were in class, what on earth would you have won?”

 

“The ability to hang it over Seabury’s head until we graduate.”

 

“I assume you don't get along with Seabury?” James mused

 

“Ugh, his politics are worse than yours.”

 

“I see, I'm sure he's a wonderful young man then,” Thomas grinned.

 

“No, he's a monarchist.”

 

“Shit, nevermind.”

 

Alex laughed, “at least we can all agree on that being bad politics.”

 

“I don't know if I could honestly be with a person who wanted to put a monarchy in charge. How on earth do you put up with him?”

 

“Well, we work together and I shred his arguments anytime I'm given the chance, so I'm usually actually okay with it.”

 

James gave him soft smile of fondness then cleared his throat, “I think it's safe to begin discussing the arrangement we have had in mind?”

 

Alex tapped his finger against his thigh, and then nodded, “okay.” Somehow he had nearly forgotten these were super rich guys who he was with for money.

 

“Okay, so of course we'll give you things if you ask for them, as long as they're reasonable, and we were thinking a monthly allowance would be best as opposed to weekly, is that fine with you?”

 

“Yeah, monthly sounds good.”

 

“Alright, and would eight be enough?”

 

“Eight hundred is more than enough.”

 

“No,” Thomas corrected him, “eight thousand darlin’.”

 

“Oh,” Alex blinked in surprise, “oh, shit, yeah that is totally enough.” He bit back any other words of shock at the offered amount.

 

“Good, if you need more than that we can discuss it later,” James promised.

 

How the hell was he even supposed to spend that much in a single month? And they'd even consider giving him more, this was insane, Alex couldn't believe his ears.

 

He let out a cough, “and then my part?”

 

Thomas explained this portion, “you will spend weekends you are free with us, occasionally evenings during the week that the three of us are all available on. If anyone ever asks you about us, no matter who, you're my newest intern, understand?”

 

Discrete, Alex could do that, sure, “but um… my friend-”

 

“If you're referring to the one in the hall we figured you had already told him.”

 

“Yeah, but don't worry, John uh… he does the whole sugaring thing too, he wouldn't sell out to a news outlet or anything,” Alex reassured them.

 

James and Thomas both nodded.

 

“Did you have any questions, or…?”

 

“I can't really think of any at the moment,” Alex admitted.

 

“Okay an-” James looked down and his face slowly broke into a small fit of laughter, “I forgot you had those with you,” he gestured to the box of condoms which Alex promptly placed on the coffee table.

 

“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Thomas chuckled, “there's no shame in safe sex.”

 

Alex made a face at him, “ew you sound like a politician.”

 

“I am a politician,” Thomas rolled his eyes.

 

“I want to know what you two doooo,” Alex whined.

 

“Look us up then, we have to put our clothes in the dresser and closets anyway, knock yourself out on Google.”

 

“Yes!” Alex pulled his laptop from his bag and began to look both James and Thomas up, but experienced difficulty without their last names. Finally he just looked up current elected officials of Virginia and immediately found what he was looking for.

 

Senator Thomas Jefferson (R)

 

Senator James Madison (R)

 

The finance student's mouth hung open as he slammed his laptop shut and marched into their bedroom.

 

“You're the senators of Virginia!?”

 

“Don't get starstruck now, darlin,” Thomas teased as he put the last of his blazers into the closet to hang.

 

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Alex said rolling his eyes.

 

“If you check our websites, you can argue with-” Thomas began but was abruptly cut off.

 

“No, no more arguing,” James declared before Alex could run off to find his issues with their political platforms, “you two may feel free to argue with each other, but I would rather do something a bit more… enjoyable,” to expand on his point James tugged at Alex’s belt pulling him closer as he wrapped an arm around his waist and moved him to kneel in his lap. He closed the distance between them even more by moving his lips onto Alex’s.

He moved his thumb in a circle around the exposed skin of his stomach. Alex let out a low moan as he moved against James to make more friction.

 

Thomas, with obviously no complaints about the situation put his hands on Alex’s perked out ass. He moved his hands around in massage motions, giving him a tentative slap on the ass and upon hearing the younger man’s vocal reaction of pleasure, he continued _._

 

Alex moved his hands up to pull against the buttons on James’ shirt, trying to unbutton them as fast as he could. He whimpered helplessly as James began kissing and sucking on his neck. Thomas leaned back against the couch, pulling Alex to lie on his back as well while James pulled his tights off, rubbing the tightened bulge through his small boxer briefs.

The smaller man’s hips bucked up James climbed on top of him, locking him into another kiss.

 

“So pretty,” he whispered as he pulled away and shared a look with his boyfriend. Thomas nodded and hoisted Alex up, “taking this to bed alright with you darlin’?” He asked.

 

Breathlessly Alex managed to nod and get out a, “please.”

The taller Virginian carried him to the bed and placed him on his hands and knees, again kneading his ass with his hands as nuzzled against it. He spread his cheeks and pushed his ass up, bouncing it as Alex drove his head into the pillows.

 

“Please touch me,” he practically begged.

 

Thomas compiled, pulling his underwear down beginning to kiss around the rim of his hole. Alex let out groan of satisfaction as he felt the bed dip from James sitting down and take his shirt off of him.

He moved one hand under his body, rubbing and pulling at his sensitive nipples.

 

He made an impatient sound which was swallowed as Thomas finally pressed his tongue to his hole. Flicking it inside with a small swirl.

 

Alex let out a low whine and pushed back, “so good.”

 

“Yeah? You like having his tongue inside of you, don't you baby?” James coaxed him down, pushing his ass up and placing his face into James’ lap the the Virginian began to pull down his pants, his hardened length popping out to rest on the younger man’s lips.

 

Upon realizing it Alex almost instantly took him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and vibrating with moans as Thomas continued to work on his ass with his tongue.

 

James curled his finger into his hair, lightly pulling him, Alex could feel both he and James were holding back quite a bit. He pulled off of his dick with an unflattering pop sound, dribble running down either corner of his mouth, “you don't have to be gentle. I can take it.”

James let out a warm chuckle, “should have said something, baby how do you feel about getting your face fucked?”

 

“Can I get my ass fu- ucked too?” His words were disrupted by Thomas taking his tongue away from his hole in exchange for a finger.

 

“Of course you can, darlin,” the Virginian in back of him responded, “just gotta get you nice and ready,” as if to prove his point he added a second finger, spreading open even more as he let out a string of moans, his body slowly falling against the bed. James slowly moved him around to lie on his back.

 

“Fuck, please.”

 

“Can't even get a sentence out?” James stuck two fingers in his mouth which Alex sucked with nearly as much vigor as he had sucked his cock with. James leaned down to kiss the sides of his mouth, “I am going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.”

 

Alex let out a shutter and a muffled, “please do.”

 

As a third finger was added into his entrance Alex began to wiggle with anticipation. His legs spread as wide as he could and arched his back while bringing his hands up to pull himself closer to James’ cock.

The fingers that were in his mouth were moved and Alex sighed, “please.”

 

“Thomas?” James asked as he too began to grow impatient.

 

“Mm… darlin, three enough for you?”

 

“Um….” Alex looker up to see exactly what three fingers was preparing him for and his mouth gaped at the size of the member, “uh… fuck, I don't know, that's the biggest I've ever had. Um… go slow? I guess… I don't think spit will be enough.”

 

Thomas chuckled, “obvious,” he grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the floor and quickly made work with both of them. He pulled Alex’s legs over his shoulder moved forward, “tell me if it hurts.”

 

“That's usually a plus for me,” Alex admitted as he watched the head poke at his winking entrance.

 

“Mmm we're gonna have fun with you then,” Thomas purred.

Alex took in a sharp breath as he felt himself widen with Thomas’ cock slowly pushing inside of him.

“Fuck you're so big, oh, fuck, fuck,” he let out a deep breath and relaxed into James, his breath jagged and coming out as more of a pant.

“Are you okay?” James checked as he toyed with the boy's nipples, gently pulling at them.

 

“Yeah, just m- move.”

 

“Already? Are you sure?”

 

“Mhm I… I like the stretch,” Alex said, his voice laced with desire.

 

Thomas nodded and gave a few test strokes to be sure. When he saw Alex was in fact enjoying it he began to speed up, rocking his hips into him harder. James waited for the student to get used to Thomas’s thrusts before reopening Alex’s mouth and putting his cock inside.

 

James forcibly moved his head up and down as he listened to Alex’s muffled pleas for more. He rocked him back so he could feel his cock hitting the back of his throat. Alex took it all, swallowing around him, groaning at the sensation.

 

“Alex, baby you're so good, so, so, good,” James rolled his thumb over his cheek as tears sprung up from his desire to reach his release.

 

“Sugar, I'm getting close, where do you want it?”

 

James let him slide his mouth away for a moment, “on me, ple- please on me.”

 

“Mm how could we deny you that?” Thomas pulsed as he picked up a much more erratic pace. Alex cried out, only being cut off by the James’ member sliding back into his mouth.

 

Just as the three of them were reaching their climaxes Thomas and James slipped out of him, pumping each other until their seed joined Alex’s on his stomach.

 

He let in a shaky breath as they all lied down in orgasmic bliss.

 

“I thought….” Alex took in a breath before beginning again, I thought Virginians had vanilla sex.”

 

“Where'd you get that from?” James asked with a breathless laugh.

 

“Uh… I dunno…” he paused for a moment, “that was really good though.”

 

“Expecting less?” Thomas

 

“I didn't have any expectations, honestly, but damn.”

 

Thomas rolled over onto his back and pulled Alex into his side as James moved in closer, “staying?”

 

“Do you want me to? I can go if you want.”

 

“Darlin, morning shower sex mean anything to you?” Thomas nuzzled into one of the hickeys left on his neck, “course we want you to stay.”

 

Alex let out a yawn, “You won't hear a single complaint from me about staying.”

 

Shit opinions aside, there was one thing that was for sure, Alex was most definitely happy he viewed their profile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! I was considering turning this into a series, so please tell me any opinions on that!


End file.
